


A day to remember

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Love, Student Council, Unsure why these two don't have tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Tsubasa and taro meet for the first time





	A day to remember

Tsubasa sat at her favourite cafe sipping at her warm tea and picking at a fresh slice of chocolate cake while she observed the area

It was a beautiful spring day though there was a cold wind in the air that brushed her blonde hair gently. It was just cold enough for her to wrap her scarf around her neck before she returned to reading her book 

She had been accepted into hopes peak only a week ago but had already been voted into the student council as her classes representative. She was nervous yet she wasn't sure why but she knew it was the reason she had decided to come to the cafe and risk missing her normal lessons

Surprisingly the cafe wasn't to busy the only other customers being a group of three boys around her age. From their clothes one could guess that they were troublemakers from the local highschool

Tsubasa wasn't stupid she knew they where there and that they had been watching her since she took her seat about an hour ago, though they had done nothing but stare and whisper to each other since then making her dismiss them as rather harmless

She pulled out her phone in slightly surprise when she received a new message, she sighed but smiled it was the student council president himself sending out reminders for the first meeting which was still three hours away. After sending back a confirmation text and getting one back she put her phone away 

She had planned to continue reading but a hand picking a cherry blossom petal from her hair made her look up. It was one of the three boys from before and she narrowed her eyes at him before deciding it would be best to politely inquire what he was doing

Of course this didn't happen since the boy finally spoke "texting your boyfriend my little cherry blossom?" Those words alone made her feel threatened. It wasn't any of his business but she was outnumbered if she said the wrong thing 

As she internally panicked over what to reply with she heard a soft voice "sorry to keep you waiting" both her and the guy before her, attentions shifted to a guy in a hopes peak uniform with blue hair

He looked at her intently and she caught on with a smile happily standing up and clinging to his arm "it's okay I'm just glad you made it" she rested her head against his shoulder as if it was natural and it almost felt natural. He looked towards the other guy as if only just noticing him "and you are?" She chimes in before he can speak "nobody important" she smiles, it seemed suitable for the blue haired stranger she's clinging to 

"Well we best be going, after all we wouldn't want to be late" she nods surprised when he picks up her stuff and puts a few notes on the table

She blushes slightly as they walk off, her still leaning against him as they leave the situation behind. Despite being out of harm she doesn't move and he doesn't ask her to as they walk 

"My names taro and you are?" He asks after a while "I'm tsubasa" she replies feeling slightly shy as she glances up at his soft features and he smiles down at her sweetly. The short walk to hopes peak gates is filled with soft natural talk between the two. They had discovered a lot about each other along the way "may I have your number?" Taro had asked as they pulled out their phones they both lit up with a new message "I have to go" they say at the same time 

Taro laughs softly "let me guess, student council?" She giggles nodding in response

"Then shall we?" He asks extending his hand to her which she gladly took, resting against his offered shoulder once more "we shall" and like that the two entered hopes peak academy together


End file.
